Just a Glimpse
by TimesUnfetteredImaginationBomb
Summary: Misako, a clumsy teenager, gets a glance of something that makes her wish the moment could have lasted longer. 2 chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_5 days and 6 hours ago I got a glimpse. Nothing more and nothing less than just a glimpse._

*5 days and 8 hours earlier*

"Misako-san!"

A silently sleeping Misako stirred slightly, giving a loud snort.

"Misako-san! You're gonna be late again!"

Misako slowly opened her eyes and begrudgingly lifted her head off her desk, a piece of paper delicately stuck to the right side of her face.

"Misako-san! Sensei's going to be angry! You've only got ten minutes!"

Misako blinked, slowly processing the information. Processing the words 'sensei' and 'angry' made Misako jump a foot into the air, the paper silently falling to the floor. The desk chair fell over and the brunette barely escaped from being faced planted into the ground. Her blue eyes had snapped open, finally wide awake, as she ran towards the bedroom closet.

Barely maintaining balance Misako tripped over the mess of clothes on the floor. The closet door was quickly ripped open, (how it managed to stay on its hinges a true mystery), and a school uniform was quickly stolen from its confines. Jumping from one foot to the other Misako attempted to wiggle on her uniform and make it to the bathroom at the same time. Reaching the bathroom with her skirt and socks on Misako thanked what ever deity had allowed her to get there without killing herself.

No really. Misako was deadly afraid that her bad luck would end up killing her one day. Ever since that time she had almost tripped off a 200 ft. bridge on her walk to school.

As soon as Misako opened the door to the bathroom however, her socks slipped on the hardwood, and she was sent crashing to the floor. Perhaps our clumsy friend spoke to soon? Yes it seems she had. Because as soon as Misako hit the floor not only did she later get a head splitting migraine but she also just passed out half dressed in her school uniform, on the bathroom floor…...

* * *

AN: Alrighty Dighty this is my first story that I've officially finished. I hope ya like it! Please review and the next chapter might be out later today or tomorrow - if I have enough patience to wait that long:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Misako and this stories plot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_5 days and 6 hours ago I got a glimpse. Nothing more and nothing less than just a glimpse._

"Ughghghghgh! Ssssssss ai ai ai! Damn it!"

As soon as she woke up Misako's hands quickly fled up to her head, clutching it in pain. She stayed in the fetal position allowing it to pass before giving her best 'attempt' of getting back up.

Placing both hands on the bathroom counter, Misako started to pull herself up only to fall back onto her butt. She looked up at the sink silently cursing it, when the clumsy fool saw the slightly tinting pink water. Somehow becoming hypnotized by the pinkish water, Misako's eyes slowly followed the droplets down the cupboards and into her hands. Her palms were glistening from a thin layer of water and blood that had been slipping down her nails and fingers.

Gasping at the sight of blood she crawled over to the toilet grabbing the towel hanging at its side. After quickly wiping the small amount of blood from her hands she once again tried to get back up.

Misako's small hands reached up towards the towel rack. Heaving full force she was able to lift herself onto the toilet seat and back onto her feet. Slowly walking back over to the sink she cringed at the sight of her forehead. Somehow she'd managed to hit her head on the bathroom floor hard enough that a huge bump had formed. Earlier when Misako's hands had gone up to clutch her head, her nails had dug so far into the bump that they ripped open the skin covering it.

Sighing Misako opened the sink drawer and was greeted with overflowing medical supplies. Pills, creams, gauze, band aids, disinfectant, whatever you needed to help with cuts and bumps, it was in there. She grabbed a small tube filled with disinfectant cream, took off the cap and spread the lotion on the quickly reddening bulge. She cringed slightly as the medicine started setting in and waited another second before slipping everything back in the drawer. Barely taking enough time to screw the cap back into place.

She looked up at herself in the mirror wondering how she had tripped in the first place. She shrugged it off, deciding not to worry about it, and went back to getting ready for school.

Squirting toothpaste on her brush Misako's thought's started wandering towards her unfinished homework from last night.

'Lets see... I almost finished all of my science, only had to study for social studies, and haven't even started algebra... hehehe...sensei's gonna kill me...'

Misako sweat-dropped at the thought of her over reactive teacher finding out she hadn't finished last night's homework. It was just as she'd gargled on water and started spitting it back into the sink when she realized why she had slipped in the first place.

"I'M DEAD!"

Misako threw the toothbrush on the counter, quickly brushed through her hair and ran back into her bedroom; changing into her uniform shirt on the way back. As soon as she was in the room, Misako threw her pajama shirt on the bed and grabbed her blue bag, before dashing back out the door and down the stairs.

She jumped off the last few steps - a risky move on her part - and barely landed on both feet before fleeing into the kitchen. She quickly grabbed the bento and piece of toast laid out for her. Misako allowed herself a couple extra seconds, and shot a quick glance at the clock. As soon as she saw the time, she groaned noting how an hour and a half had passed, before dashing back out of the kitchen and to the front door.

Reaching the door, Misako once again began to jump from one foot to the other. Trying to simultaneously, slip on her shoes and take a bite out of her toast.

'Hmmmmmm! Mama always makes the best toast!'

Silently relishing the taste of her mother's toast, Misako slowed down and noticed a note on the door.

_Dear Sako,_

_Mama has to leave early today so I won't be able to make sure you don't kill yourself falling down the stairs. By the way, I heard a big crash did you hurt yourself opening the bathroom door again? _-Misako sweat-dropped-

_I'll make it up to you later though by cooking your favorite…. Grape leaves! Go ahead and invite that little friend of yours, oh what was her name... AH! Kieko…and her friends too. See you later_

_Love, Mama_

_P.S._

_The house key is by the door way, make sure to lock the door!_

By the end of the letter Misako was drooling at the thought of grape leaves. She had loved them ever since she was a child and every time that her mama made them for her, she was always overwhelmed with hunger. She'd have to eat twice the food at lunch just to get rid of the drool.

Just as Misako had started to get the river of saliva under some control the hall way clock chimed.

'15 minutes to 10! Sensei's not only going to kill me he'll kill me and bring me back to life only to kill me again!'

Not wasting another moment Misako snatched the keys up off the side table and ripped out the door. Half way down the end walk she noticed she'd forgotten to close the door.

"AHHHH! I don't' have time!"

Misako ran back up the walk way, slammed close the door quickly locking it in the same motion, and did a 180 hurriedly running out back towards the pavement.

'HAHAHAHAHA! What now fate! 15 minutes and I haven't tripped! Muwahahahaha-'

Of course as when anybody mocks fate or any deity they end up in some unfortunate mishap. Well our Misako just happened to trip on her own feet and while trying to protect her head scrapped her palms and knees.

'AI!... I talked too soon….yet again…'

Sighing Misako opened up her bag and removed an unopened box of band-aids, an unopened bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide and a freshly pressed cloth.

'Thank goodness Mama bought me more yesterday!'

Flicking the lid of HP open she dipped the cloth into the bottle and slowly dabbed it on her open skin. Misako hissed slightly at the pain and grabbed two band-aids, gently placing them on two of the largest gaps on her left and right knee. After putting away the needed supplies she stood up and continued her path down the walk-way. This time though, walking instead of running.

'Might as well take my time, not like I'm gonna be on time.'

Sighing Misako walk out onto the sidewalk, subconsciously turning left, and quickly got caught up in her thoughts.

'What am I gonna tell sensei? Maybe if he thinks I twisted my ankle…'

Misako shook her head

'No then he'll come over later with a gift basket again…'

Misako sweet-dropped, remembering the last time she had told her sensei she'd twisted her ankle. He had shown up at school everyday with a gift basket asking if her foot was any better.

Having been so lost in thought Misako hadn't noticed that she'd entered a main street, and accidentally ran into someone. A man in a suit stood towering over her, glaring.

"Oh I'm so sorry si-!"

Before she could finish her apology the man grunted and continued walking.

'How rude! Walking away while I was apologizing!'

Misako sniffed, slightly annoyed by the man's attitude. Making another 180, with the plan to march off in a tiff, she suddenly gasped. Having not been paying attention to her surroundings Misako had walked in front of an alley when she had bumped into the man. Making the 180, she was now facing the dark passageway. But that wasn't what had her gapping with her mouth wide open.

No what was making Misako gasp was a pair of burning red eyes staring straight into the very confines of her soul. Then, they were gone, as Misako finished her spin. Turning back to the alley, she tried to find the pair of eyes again but was met with only darkness. It was just a glance but Misako couldn't let go of the memory. It was just a quick look into a sea of blood red and already she wished it had lasted longer. It was just a glimpse.

* * *

AN: YaY! Finished! This is the final chapter, but on the bright side it's a lot longer than the first chapter :) Anyway I'd like to thank **'Blaqk Bunny'** and **'ShadowFireFox13' **for either reviewing or adding this story to their alert. Please review~

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own Misako and this story's plot.


End file.
